Existing communication systems in a vehicle (e.g., an airplane) oftentimes include a cabin manager unit (CMU) and a plurality of panels. The CMU and the panels are connected via wires. The panels may be located throughout the aircraft. Each user (e.g., passenger) may have a panel proximate to his/her seat. As an example, a user may enter a command into his/her panel to turn on a reading light. The command is transmitted from the panel to the CMU via a first wire, and then the CMU transmits the command to the reading light via a second wire.
However, over time, these systems encounter problems that require one or more portions of the system to be repaired or replaced. This may include removing portions of the vehicle to access the system. For example, the floor, wall, ceiling, etc. of the vehicle may be removed to access the portions of the system to be repaired or replaced. Not only is this a time-consuming and expensive process, but, oftentimes, the floor, wall, ceiling, etc. of the vehicle that is temporarily removed is damaged (e.g., scratched) while being moved or stored.